


Smoke

by lynndyre



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie, Smoking, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy and Merlin, on the roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toucanpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/gifts).



Eggsy peeled out of his suit, folded it up proper, and thought that he'd have to ask Harry how the hell he was meant to wash fabric that posh.

Then he dropped the tie across everything else and slammed the garment case shut. The shower water pounded hot enough to wash away some of the heat behind his eyes, but he stayed under a long time. When he finally toweled off, he realised his boots were still at his mum's flat with JB, and ended up in a spare set of fatigues and his old trainers.

It fucking figured.

Eggsy squared his shoulders and refused to care what he looked like. He wasn't a trainee anymore, even if he wasn't technically a Knight. 

There was a weird vibe over the whole complex. Some of the other Kingsman knights had come in, but none Eggsy knew. Percival he could put a code name to, but not the older guy with the curly hair and nose like Julius Ceasar. Or the guy in the third floor parlour who'd rounded on the doorway with his sidearm too fast for Eggsy to see more than the suit and Kingsman glasses before finding somewhere else to be. 

Fair enough. Everybody was allowed to be kinda fucked up right now. 

Roxy was sleeping away from headquarters, sorting out her family, and from what Eggsy'd heard, not all of them had made it. Even the main comm room was shut down, a single screen of scrolling updates and no Merlin. 

In the end, he slid his glasses on and touched the comm. "Merlin?" The frames were warm from his pocket, solid and heavy.

"Eggsy. What do you need?"

The sound was off, distant, with Merlin talking through his own glasses instead of a proper mic. "Nothin. Just. Wondered where you was."

A pause, and something like static, or wind.

"Come up to the roof. East stairway."

Eggsy didn't meet anybody on the way. He could hear people, in different rooms, but all closed off. Typing. Talking. Second floor, somebody crying. The air was a relief when he opened the roof door, and when he let it fall shut the dark was a relief too. 

Merlin was at the far side, the glowing point of red not a laser sight but the lit end of his cigarette.

"Didn't know you smoked."

"I quit. Years ago." Merlin drew in the smoke, held it, breathed it out. "Needed to think."

There was a fucking lot to think about. "Give us one?" 

Merlin's look turned assessing. After a moment he thumbed open the pack and extended his hand, tilting it to let Eggsy grab one. The lighter Merlin fished out of his trouser pocket was clear glass, lighter fluid sloshing visibly inside. Eggsy laughed. "Is that so's you know it's not a grenade?"

Merlin's lips twisted upward around his cigarette as he held the light for Eggsy, and Eggsy ducked his head and bent his lips to the fire in Merlin's hands.

He coughed with the first drag, out of practice since the estate. " 's a bit nasty."

Merlin looked out over the dark lawn, smoke slipping in a thin trail from his mouth until he exhaled it in a thicker stream. "Mmm. A bit. They're old. Sense memory's a funny thing."

Eggsy took another drag, the burn gentling, but the feeling still strangely not what he remembered. Did it taste different cause Eggsy wasn't the same? Or maybe Merlin just had really rubbish cigs. "You got good memories of smoking?"

"Some." But he didn't say anything else. Eggsy tasted his own memories, and didn't fit inside them anymore. He wondered if Merlin had smoked with Harry, or if he was thinking of other Kingsman Eggsy'd never met.

Eggsy let the quiet play out, but the itchy feeling was still there under his skin. 

"This isn't right. This whole place feels fucked up, like it's still waiting to explode."

"You have a better idea of what we should be doing? Keep working around the clock?"

"No! Everybody needs a fucking break, I get that. But everybody's doing it alone." Eggsy took a drag without thinking and made a face. "And that's shit. Seems like I remember the first lesson of Kingsman being teamwork and all."

Merlin ground out his cigarette millimeters from the filter, and tapped it cold meditatively against the stonework before returning the butt to the packet.

"Coping mechanisms are individual. But you know that. So the question is: what is it that you need, Eggsy?" Merlin's hand closed around Eggsy's fingers, stealing Eggsy's half-smoked cigarette. He ashed it and sucked the cherry red again, glowing in the low light. 

"Oi, indirect kiss." 

Merlin exhaled, tilted his head to watch Eggsy, and for a second his glasses went reflective. He brought Eggsy's cigarette back to his mouth, deliberate-like, eyes half-lidded and still watching. 

Eggsy shifted his stance, and Merlin smiled like Eggsy'd never seen before, slow and intense. Whatever signal Merlin was looking for, Eggsy was pretty sure he was fucking broadcasting it on all channels."If I was going to kiss you, son, I wouldn't use a fag to do it. ...So to speak."

Eggsy shuddered, feeling it right down to his dick. "Fuckin 'ell, Merlin. Why wasn't you teaching seduction class like that?"

Merlin leant away and put out Eggsy's cigarette, then returned his hand to Eggsy's cheek, fingers warm, thumb tracing the last inch of Eggsy's eyebrow, across his temple, then his cheekbone. It wasn't anything sexual, even – but Merlin was looking at him like every bit of Eggsy was really pleasing. And fuck if Eggsy didn't want to keep being seen that way.

He tilted his face into Merlin's hand, and got one last stroke across his bottom lip before Merlin's grip shifted, pulled back. "Yes or no, Eggsy."

" _Yes_ , Merlin. Fucking _please_." Eggsy arched up into Merlin's body, belly against Merlin's abs, and Merlin's hand on his spine spread wide, pulled him closer. Merlin tasted like cigarettes, and kissed like nobody Eggsy'd ever tried it with. Sure of himself, and fucking powerful, but there wasn't any showing off. It was all focused on Eggsy. Which was kind of a power trip of its own.

"You tell me what you want."

"How much 'm I allowed to ask for? Cause I can want a fucking lot." He got his hands under Merlin's jumper, scraped his nails down Merlin's sides through his shirt. Could feel Merlin shiver, feel his grip tighten, and Eggsy grinned into his mouth and set about dragging Merlin's shirt-tails out of his trousers. "Should I whisper in your ear?"

"Cheeky." Merlin's teeth closed on Eggsy's ear, nipped twice and bit down on his earlobe, and Eggsy whined and turned his head to offer a better angle.

Merlin reached down between them to adjust himself, and let the back of his knuckles trail purposely hard across Eggsy's dick, retreating when Eggsy tried to thrust.

"Bastard." Eggsy ground his hips forward, and he could feel Merlin's hard-on better with the new angle, big and definitely interested. "Can I suck you?"

Merlin's hands slid down to Eggsy's arse, and gripped hard enough to lift Eggsy almost off his feet. "I think", Merlin breathed against his ear, "that we should move things off of the external camera grid, unless you plan to make a practice of documenting all your encounters directly onto Kingsman servers." Eggsy flushed. "And yes."


End file.
